


falling in love with yamaguchi tadashi

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: hydrangeas [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blurb, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Series: hydrangeas [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949
Kudos: 17





	falling in love with yamaguchi tadashi

falling in love with **yamaguchi tadashi** is a slow descent. you don’t remember standing over a cliff, nor do you remember running back and jumping headfirst into oblivion. it’s secretive laughter behind the back of an unsuspecting blond. it’s the smell of freshly washed sheets, the kiss of an air conditioned room, and the warmth of a weighted blanket. it tastes of burnt popcorn at one in the morning, movie long reduced to background noise as you whisper your secrets in the dark. you don’t remember your legs leaving the ground until the wind snaps against your face. the wind whispers, and you hear it over the pounding of your heart as he leans a little too close, his toned chest flush against yours as he reaches over to grab the baking sheets from the high shelf. you stare up at the sky, wondering if it’s alright to be thinking of nothing else but to connect the constellations on his face with your lips. you listen to the wind, and it sounds like the drawl of a tired be-speckled friend, wanting nothing more than for the two of you to _oh my god just kiss already_. you want nothing more than to incline, but it is the fear that grips your heart that keeps you silent. you wonder if he feels the same. _it’s no big deal_ , you say, shrugging off his gratitude at the neatly made bento, hiding the cuts of your hands behind your back. _i think you’d like this one ‘dashi,_ attaching a song that made your heart race as you thought of him. you roll your eyes at the coos that fill the room, your parents gushing over your old photos. _stop embarrassing us_ , you chide, while you hide your smile, wanting nothing more than to reenact your pretend-wedding with him (but for real this time).

falling in love with **yamaguchi tadashi** isn’t falling at all. not when his hand fits into yours do you realize that being you had been in love with him all along.


End file.
